The Way I Loved You
by twihardandveryobsessed
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have finally found time for romance. Sparks will fly and something will form, something warm and real and bright. This is a bunch of songs twisted into Tangled. Eight chapter- Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift- is up!
1. The Way I Loved You Part 1

A/N: Okay, so this is just an idea that I've been thinking about for who knows how long and I hope you like it cuz it's my first fanfic! It's based on a song that you can see at .com/watch?v=D7CpWqkXSTY

* * *

_**The Way I Loved You**_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's two AM and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

**Prologue**

_After adjusting to life at the palace, Rapunzel and Flynn, now Eugene, thought things couldn't get any better. As Rapunzel's princess lessons grew shorter every day (no doubt due to her amazing listening and observing skills, or so her tutor says) and Eugene's lessons to be come the Prince Consort shortened also (probably due to his annoying comments driving his tutor to his wit's ends), their feelings for each other deepened and something warm and real and bright formed and the sparks flew like they've never done before._

Rapunzel woke up in a bright, yellow room, full with her paintings shining on the wall, and she smiled fondly. '_Oh boy! I wonder what Eugene and I will do today! Maybe he'll take me to that lake, or go to see Max, or-' _Rapunzel's thoughts were stopped abruptly by an uncomfortable realization. She turned around to face her chameleon friend, Pascal, continuing the morning ritual she's performed for the past week since..._he_...left. Pascal, on the other hand, sighed mournfully. He hated seeing Rapunzel like this. But, he was used to it by now and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Eugene's not here anymore." Rapunzel said, voicing both their thoughts. Pascal turned dark blue, emphasizing his best friend's emotions. Rapunzel sighed, then quickly adjusted herself -like she did every day- to see the positive side of the situation.

"Hey, at least Prince Nathaniel's nice!"

Pascal turned a bright yellow, matching her emotions.

"I-I meant Nathan."

He turned a light, shy shade of red.

"I mean, he's really caring and generous and kind..." Rapunzel sat up with all the positive energy she could muster.

Light purple.

"But...but he makes me takes so many lessons and..."

Dark green.

"He's nothing like Eugene."

Grayish, brown.

Rapunzel slumped down on her bed in defeat. "Why?" she whispered, forlorn. Why had Eugene run away when Nathan showed up a week ago, ever so eager to get to know the lovely princess, lost, but returned to her loving family with the thief, the man wanted all over the kingdom, her true love? Immediately, Rapunzel had to order Max to follow him and make sure he was safe, even though she was tearing up on the inside. Maximus the horse agreed with a single, solemn nod in answer and she hasn't seen him or Eugene to this day. Prince Nathaniel, another matter that somehow blended into all this, took the chance and started courting Rapunzel with the little things he did. _'Oh, but he's ever so smart, the way he tutors me in his own adorable way, and he's so incredible the way he makes the cleaning maids smile wistfully with adoration and a bit of envy.' _Then she remembered how romantically he spoke when he wanted to, and how smoothly he opened the carriage door for her to get in. There she goes again, thinking on the positive side of the situation. _'Ah, but that was nothing compared to the way Eugene used to do it.'_

_Flashback_

Eugene charged through her open bedroom door, his vest halfway on, struggling to put his other boot on. Rapunzel giggled.

"Did the royal tutor finally give up on my 'oh so sweet' begging and let you tutor me for a day?" Eugene grinned a sly, crooked smile at her, and it made her heart stop.

"Pardon me, princess, but I think my annoying him about it did the trick." She chuckled at his response.

"Now what are we going to learn today, _tutor_?"

"We," Eugene announced, opening the window as quietly as if the wind were pushing it open, "Are going to learn how unlock a window from the outside."

Rapunzel raised a brow but decided to ignore it. "I do recall a certain someone saying that being naughty was good, healthy even!"

"What outrageous, misbehaving kind of a person would tell you such a thing?" He gasped dramatically, playing along.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes

0~0

"Come ON, Eugene! I want you to see my new painting!" Rapunzel yelled excitedly as she dragged Eugene behind her up the marble, spiral staircase to her room.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Eugene rolled his eyes. _'So obsessed with that art set he gave her! Well, that was Blondie for you.' _

"Hurry!" Rapunzel pulled harder and finally managed to reach her room. She slammed the door open in excitement, but came face to face with a bunch of her cleaning maids. They stared at her in shock and confusion.

"I'll handle this one." Eugene whispered to her reassuring her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Ladies, if you can just move out of here for the moment, we'd gladly appreciate it." He stepped up, but a maid stopped him.

"And what makes you think you can just make us do what you want us to?"

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel to make sure it was okay with her before he made his signature move. She nodded, giggling silently to herself in anticipation. He turned to the maid, who was waiting expectantly, thinking she could take on anything he would do.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm escorting the lovely princess of Corona here or..." Eugene paused dramatically, narrowing his eyes and pouting out his lips. "Maybe you should let your feelings speak for you."

Rapunzel, meanwhile, had a really hard time controlling her laughter. When he had done it to her for the first time, she didn't know what had happened to her. Her heart started racing at the sight of the dashingly handsome rogue but she had shaken it off and smacked him with a frying pan. Now, the trademark smolder still worked wonders.

The poor maid had been struck with awe at the ex-thief. "All-all right then I-I'll clean everything up, j-just leave it to me."

Rapunzel smiled. Eugene ran up to her, her hero, the one that could charm his way out of a situation with his words. "I believe the mops and brooms will be cleared once we get back. Care for a stroll in the garden, Blondie?" Eugene raised a brow, grinning.

"As long as you're with me, Rider, as long as you're there."

0~0

"Hurry up, Eugene, we'll be late for the ball!"

And there was Eugene, wondering why he'd agreed to go with her to the ball. _'You love her.' _a voice in his head reminded him and he smiled. Oh, yeah. "I'm trying to open the door, okay?" he shouted back.

Rapunzel emerged from the castle doors into the pouring rain in an elegant purple dress. She smirked. "Having fun with that?"

Eugene made no move to show that he heard her. He pulled on the carriage door with all his strength, but it wouldn't budge. He walked over to Rapunzel with his head down and his suit soaking from the rain. Rapunzel chuckled. She walked over to the door and tried to pull it open. Eugene was behind her, smirking, sure that she wouldn't be able to open it. Rapunzel used all the strength she could muster and finally, the door popped open and she fell on Eugene who fell in the mud. They looked at each other in shock, then laughed.

"Looks like we won't be going to the ball for another half hour."

**_End of flashback_**

Oh, but where was he now?

* * *

A/N: This story'll be in a three part form soo... review? Pweeeeeeezzzz?


	2. The Way I Loved You Part 2

**A/N: Kay, part two pplz! I'm changing this to a two part so this is the end of the first song! Hope u like! :D**

* * *

The door creaked open and Rapunzel did her best to try to tame her mess of hair. Prince Nathan peeked in, and when he saw her slumped on the bed, he backed out. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess Rapunzel, I didn't mean to come in so early, it's just," he pointed to the clock on her nightstand, "Time to wake up." Rapunzel sighed knowingly. Her _overprotective _parents had made Nathan her personal alarm clock. He came to wake her up every day at 7:45 AM, and he always came at 7:45 AM sharp. There was not a day when he was either late or early a minute.

You see, the story behind Nathan was that he was the Queen's distant nephew, and his mother had wanted to spend more time with her cousin and so, they moved in. The King, on the other hand, wasn't very happy with another boy trying to steal his daughter's heart, but he changed his mind once he discovered Prince Nathaniel's love for politics. The King has been calling him out for each letter he thought would be kind of a brain teaser for Nathan.

Nathan walked quietly over to the bed and sat next to Rapunzel, gently stroking her hand. She was shocked that the normal current of electricity that flowed through her when Eugene touched her like that wasn't there in Nathan's touch.

He smiled. "Ready for today's princess lessons, _milady_?"

"Only if you're the one tutoring me." Rapunzel faked a smile. He didn't seem to see it. On the inside, she sighed. _'Oh boy, another boring study date with Nathan.' _Pascal, hiding by the window because of Nathan's disregard of animals, rolled his eyes, sensing Rapunzel's lie. Rapunzel, meanwhile, was having another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

The door flew open and in came Eugene, half awake. He fell on Rapunzel's bed, moaning and yawning. Rapunzel sighed and patted his head.

"Wake up duty again?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Another mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

"What time is it?"

Rapunzel checked her clock. "Eight thirty." she stated matter-of-factly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, that's a new record!"

She giggled at his answer, then frowned. "Does that mean I have to go to my boring lessons again?"

Eugene sat up and grinned arrogantly. "It's not boring if it's the dashingly handsome Flynn Rider doing the tutoring!"

Rapunzel stood up on her bed, her head almost touching the canopy above it. "Well, I don't see an ounce of boringness in that!"she declared in a determined voice, grinning down at him.

Eugene stood up too. "Well then let's go, princess!"

The poor bed, straining under all this wait, groaned and the couple looked at each other worryingly. The bed collapsed, and so did the floor. They screamed and held on to one another tightly. They landed in the throne room, right in front of the King and Queen themselves. The royals were also surprised, clutching each other on their thrones like Eugene and Rapunzel were doing. After a moment of awkward silence, Eugene immediately let go of Rapunzel, walking away and whistling to himself.

Rapunzel stared at her parents awkwardly, with her mouth open. They did the same. "I-I...uhhhh...I'm just...I'm just going to go now." She ran after him. Her parents stayed frozen.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rapunzel chuckled fondly at the memory. "Pardon me?" _'Oh.' _Rapunzel had forgotten that Nathan was still there. "Can you...please just... leave me." Rapunzel said, overwhelmed by the feelings she had from all of these flashbacks. "All-all right then." As he left through the door, Pascal sighed and crawled up to her. There, she reached an epiphany. (A/N: look that up if u want, I ain't gonna give it to ya) "I didn't feel the electricity when Nathan touched me. He didn't sense my fake smile like Eugene used to. Oh Pascal, do you know what that means?" Pascal stared up to her with his mouth open for a minute, but then closed it and shook his tiny head. "That means..." Rapunzel gasped. "That means I'm still in love with Eugene!" Pascal opened his little mouth again, then closed it and slapped his head, seeing how obvious the answer was.

"I have to go see him!" Pascal shook his head furiously but Rapunzel ignored him. She was too busy tying up her blankets, throwing them out the window and sliding down. "Come ON, Pascal!" Pascal, on the window on the string of blankets, sighed. He had set his mind on not going and was not going to be going, but a tug of the rope from Rapunzel sent him flying into the wagon full of hay, where Rapunzel sat waiting. She grabbed him and ran through the kingdom, determined to reach the forest before noon. She was having another flashback.

_Flashback_

* * *

The rain was pouring down on the dirt road, giving a glow to everything. But that wasn't what everyone was feeling. "What's wrong with him?" Rapunzel shouted angrily at Eugene. "Oh, nothing at all, besides the fact that he has no respect for you!" he shouted back.

"And don't you think I would know if he didn't?"

"Well, I don't think so, seeing that you're all head over heels for him!"

"Oh really?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well maybe it's because you're jealous."

"Maybe because I care about you."

"I'm not seeing it."

"That's because love's made you blind."

"Well it's mostly annoyance for now."

"Fine then, If you want me to leave I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

They both stormed off in different directions, Eugene into the forest and Rapunzel back to the castle. She hasn't seen him to this day.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She blinked back tears as she remembered the painful fight. Now she was determined to find him. She ran through the forest and stopped and slumped next to a tree. The tree had E+R carved into a heart. She stood up and looked around and saw that Eugene and Maximus were sleeping behind the tree. She grinned, then looked at Pascal. "Would you like to do the honors?" she whispered. Pascal smirked and cracked his knuckles. He crawled onto Max, then onto Eugene. He poke him just to make sure he was sleeping, took a deep breath, and stuck his tongue into his ear. The terrified yelp was satisfying. Eugene looked around, and saw Rapunzel smiling down at him. He stood up, cleared his throat and muttered, "Rapunzel." Rapunzel was so overwhelmed, she stood up and hugged him as tight as she could. He surprisingly hugged back. She looked up at him and found him smiling back at her. "Let's go tell Nathan he's being kicked out!"

Rapunzel woke up from her dream and frowned. She was just reconciling! Then, she found Eugene watching her sleep, closed her eyes and smiled. _'You'll always be my one and only.'_

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED IT! Oh, don't worry, I just finished one song. :) Now, I need you reviewers to give me another one. Any suggestions?**


	3. The Other Side of The Door

**A/N: Okay, so nobody suggested a song. That's okay, I appreciate the reviews! I came up with one on my own anyway by listening to my playlist! :) You can listen to it at YouTube at .com/watch?v=2S5V5I1c5TY and I proofed it too! :D**

_**The Other Side of The Door**_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window_

_Throwing pebbles screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know all I need is on_

_The other side of the door_

_**Rapunzel's P.O.V.**_

"I want to go to the Snuggly Duckling!"

"Well I don't!"

They fought each other for the picnic basket.

"Give it to me!" Rapunzel screamed as she struggled to hold on to the basket.

"I don't think so!" Eugene responded.

They gasped as the picnic basket split in half and fruits and peanut butter sandwiches flew everywhere. "Look what you did!" they said simultaneously. "I did?" they said together.

"It's your fault!" Rapunzel blamed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who suggested we have a picnic, then _bail_ and suggest we go to a _bar_!"

"Oh yeah, well guess who introduced me to the bar in the first place!"

"And guess who's not going to bring you to the bar!"

"If you're not going to, then I guess you could _leave_!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

Eugene walked the other way, then turned around. "Rapunzel, I-" Rapunzel slammed the gigantic double doors that were the entrance to the castle in her boyfriend's face. "I've had enough, Eugene, _enough_!" She ran up the stairs to her room, slammed the door shut, and looked out her window. She saw him standing there, struck with confusion and shock in the pouring rain, then his face was blank as he walked away towards the stables. Rapunzel was partly wondering, _'Why there?' _ and partly wondering what she meant by "Leave!". She slumped down on her wall and ran her fingers through her hair. Was this what a relationship was like? Not having any time at all to meet, then when they did, spending the time either making out, going on fantastic adventures (oh, she enjoyed that part), and having uncontrollable fights that usually led to one of them leaving?

Pascal crawled up her shoulder turning a light grayish blue, meaning confusion, and sadness, but mostly confusion. She seemed to know what he meant.

"Is this it? I-I don't think so, Pascal, I think he'll be back."

He leaned in and asked with his big reptilian eyes.

"I-...I don't know Pascal, I don't know what I mean."

Pascal sighed and slumped down on her shoulder, in the same position as her. What did she mean by _leave_ really? She did want him. In fact, she wanted him more than anything right now, but a part of her couldn't stand him. When she'd said it, a part of her wanted him to come, hug her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. But part of her wanted to kick him out. _'I guess that part of me won, didn't it?' _she thought, regretting what she did. After all she did, though, she wanted and expected him to come back for more. _'What a terrible person I am.' _Pascal seeming to read her thoughts, nuzzled her affectionately saying,_' I won't leave you.' _And Rapunzel was grateful for that.

**Eugene's P.O.V.**

_'How long does it take that blasted stable boy to get up to her room?' _Eugene thought to himself impatiently as he waited for the stable boy to deliver his message. He only said told the little boy to tell her three words, "Rapunzel, I'm sorry." Now, he wondered if he should've paid the boy for express delivery service. He sighed and sat on the grass next to the muddy dirt road, his hair and clothes soaking wet from the rain. He should've brought her to the Snuggly Duckling in the first place, not fight about it, then sit here moping and sending other people to say I'm sorry _for_ him. _'Ah, there he is.'_ Eugene smiled as the stable boy came running up to him, panting. He half expected Rapunzel to run up right after the boy, but no one came.

"Calvin, there you are, I could use some good news for now."

Calvin stood there with his mouth open, and didn't know how to word it.

"Calvin? It's bad isn't it?"

"She told me to go away and threw a pillow at me."

"So that means you didn't deliver the message?"

Calvin shook his head. Eugene sighed, half in hopelessness, half in amusement. He loved the way she fought.

"Well then, go back."

**Rapunzel's P.O.V.**

_ 'Poor boy.' _she thought as she picked up her pillow. _'I hope I wasn't being too mean.'_ She was just so infuriated that Eugene would send up someone else to do the talking instead of coming up himself. _'Why don't you go then?' _her inner self mocked. _'Why'd you send Pascal to deliver the message when you could've?' _

"I don't know." she answered herself. "I guess it's my stupid pride." And now she was alone, no Pascal, no anybody. She stared at the paintings on the wall. _Her_ paintings. She looked up at the huge one on the ceiling. That one had taken up to a week to paint but it was worth it. It was of Eugene and her sailing on the day they first met, when he took her to see the lanterns. The sky was starry and the lanterns glowed, like she was glowing back then. She looked at the wall near the window. There they were again, holding hands and exploring the haunted part of the forest. (A/N: I'll probably write another oneshot about that.) Another one of their adventures. She stared at the door, hoping that he would come back. She sighed as she remembered their fight.

_Flashback_

They fought each other for the picnic basket.

"Give it to me!" Rapunzel screamed as she struggled to hold on to the basket.

"I don't think so!" Eugene responded.

They gasped as the picnic basket split in half and fruits and peanut butter sandwiches flew everywhere. "Look what you did!" they said simultaneously. "I did?" they said together.

"It's your fault!" Rapunzel blamed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who suggested we have a picnic, then _bail_ and suggest we go to a _bar_!"

"Oh yeah, well guess who introduced me to the bar in the first place!"

"And guess who's not going to bring you to the bar!"

"If you're not going to, then I guess you could _leave_!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

_End of Flashback_

She winced as she remembered how he turned back but she slammed the doors in his face. What was he going to say? Rapunzel, I'm sorry? Rapunzel, I love you? Rapunzel I'm leaving for good? Oh, she'd misread so much. Then she got angry as she thought of how he fought against her and how his arrogant side came back when he did. _'Oh yeah, well, if you know everything, then why did you leave when I wanted you to stay?'_ (A/N: referring to when he left for the stables) Oh yeah. It was because she told him to.

**Eugene's P.O.V.**

Just as Calvin left, Pascal came up panting. Well that's what happens when you're three inches tall and you climb down twenty five flights of stairs. He started climbing up his arm..._'Wait, CLIMBING UP MY ARM?Ewwwwww' _Eugene frowned as Pascal got onto his shoulders. He started squeaking in his ear.

"She's changing into a gown?" Eugene guessed.

Pascal shook his head and squeaked again.

"She likes to frown?"

Another shake and another squeak.

"She's not coming down?"

A satisfied nod answered that question.

Calvin came down too, with a questioning look, probably pointed to the chameleon on his shoulder. "What did she say?" Eugene stood up hopefully. "She said she would think about it." He sighed. Time for Plan B.

**Rapunzel's P.O.V.**

She looked out the window, but found that she couldn't see Eugene. "UGH!" she screamed at the window and at her conflicting emotions. She would've ran to see where he was, but she didn't even want to look at him. She suddenly heard a clanging noise at her window.

She looked out of it and saw him throwing pebbles at her window, shouting, "Hey, Punzy!".

When he saw her looking down at him, he shouted, "Puns, I love you!"

She gathered up all her courage and shouted, "I don't need you!"

"Oh but you do, _milady_!" He smirked up at her.

It's true. She did.

"Well, there's nothing you can say to make this right again, and I mean it!" Rapunzel shouted back. _'I mean it...oh, what I really mean is...'_

Rapunzel sighed. "I said leave but you know all I really wanted was you. And you came back for more, even in the pouring rain."

She raced down the stairs to open the double doors. On the way she passed a bunch of her paintings on the walls of the castles. There was a close up of Eugene, capturing his beautiful brown eyes. There was one of them having a conversation. Then one of a beautiful night where she fell asleep on her ladder while painting and Eugene picked her up and carried her to her bed while the stars' lights where shining on them. She felt tears coming. Was she worth this mess? After everything, and she even managed to change into that black dress that he liked. She threw open the door and came crashing into his arms. "After everything, I must confess I need you!"


	4. Corona Gurlz

**A/N: Okay this is gonna be really SUPER short but I think it's worth it cuz Katy Perry is AWESOME! You can watch it at YouTube at .com/watch?v=rJJER7Muh5E**

* * *

**California Gurlz**

_California girls we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_California girls we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we've got it on lock_

_West coast represent now put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh_

* * *

Eugene sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Max was pacing beside him and Pascal was up in a tree. Ah, beautiful Corona. How ironic was it that he'd stolen the lost princess's crown and returned it right into her hands before even knowing it. Speaking of princess, where was she? She'd told him to wait outside with Pascal and Max.

Right then and there, the girl in question strode up to them with long, confident steps, wearing a new and beautiful green dress that came up to her knees and was a shade lighter than her eyes, making them stand out. A pink chameleon, all dressed up in a tiny pink skirt and a blonde horse, her mane all decorated with flowers followed her. The three boys gawked at them with their mouths wide open. They composed and huddled up. "I have dibs on the brunette in the middle, Max you can take the blonde, and Pascal, you get the...pink one."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still waiting for a suggestion *tapps foot and crosses arms***


	5. Our Song

**A/N: Heyyyyy pplz! Since none of you have suggested a song *grits teeth* I (well, Emilie, and thank you btw) chose this one. You can watch this one on YouTube at .com/watch?v=nde_kEtUXl8. Thank you, to all you people who've sent me those amazing reviews. To DVSTweak101 for all of your encouraging and flattering reviews, and I'll try not to make this one too sad. To Emilie, who has been such a good friend and showing me what a fanfiction was a year ago, and suggesting this song, and letting me costar in your fanfics. To The139Blossom for sticking with me all the way and to Sheep1215 for that needed pat on the back. To all you people who've been reading my story, but haven't reviewed and to all the people, whether there's many or none at all, who have favorited my story and to people who've read my story and kept on reading this all the way, or to people who've been generous enough to spend your time just reading the first chapter. This one's for you. 3**

* * *

**Our Song**

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking up late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date, "Man I didn't kiss him and I should have."_

_And when I got home _

_For I said ,"Amen."_

_Asking God if He could play it again._

* * *

Rapunzel hugged her boyfriend's abdomen as they rode on the most famed horse in the kingdom- Maximus. They were riding through a meadow of soft, green grass towards the most entertaining bar in the kingdom- The Snuggly Duckling. Her boyfriend, Eugene, let out a small, nervous whimper.

"Uhh, Blondie? I-I think Max is planning something for me, can you take the wheel?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes and giggled. In one quick swing of her arm, she brought her hand up to her ponytail, pulled the ribbon keeping it up off, and threw it to her scowling maids that were following them to make sure Rapunzel didn't come back too late.

Eugene had one hand on Max's rein, showing off. _'He doesn't seem to have control of Maximus.'_ Rapunzel thought to herself with a chuckle. _'He has control of my heart though.'_

Max skidded to a stop abruptly and ducked his head, causing Rapunzel to fall over Eugene, and Eugene fell over, but instead of finding Max's strong neck to keep him up, he found Max's smooth horse neck causing him to slide down, and face-planted into a mud puddle. Max, Pascal, and Rapunzel laughed and Max and Pascal high-fived while Rapunzel's maids chuckled and rolled their eyes. Eugene stood up and wiped his face with one hand, glaring at Max while Max gave him a look that seemed to say, "This ain't all I got." Rapunzel stopped laughing suddenly, and they all looked worryingly at her.

She looked at Eugene with a sad little look. She slipped off the horse and walked up to him. He held her hands gently and asked, "Blondie? Is something wrong?"

She looked away embarrassingly, and blushed. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking of how...how will we remember today if no one's recorded it in anyway?

He smiled at her and chuckled. "You know it's silly, worrying about that."

Rapunzel smiled, feeling better. It wasn't because of what he said, it was because of what his eyes said. _'We will be remembered.'_ And she never forgot that day.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Rapunzel stormed up the stairs, thinking of how she was so frustrated with her tutor. Her tutor, Mrs. Gloria, or Boria as Eugene used to call her (because she was way too boring), had questioned their relationship. "A lost princess and the most wanted man in the kingdom, now that's an odd couple." she had said, "I don't know why you would choose that _thief_ for a beau out of all the men in the world!" Rapunzel had gotten upset then. "That _thief_? _That thief_? That thief's the man that brought me back! If I hadn't met _that thief_, I wouldn't be here by now. That thief is the reason I'm here safe and sound and not a slave to some witch of a woman somewhere in the middle of the forest! That thief is the love of my life, and if you're too ignorant to respect that, I'm going to have _that thief_ take me away, and you'll never see him or me ever again!"

Rapunzel sighed. Why was it that nobody saw how he'd changed? Seeing how people dissed him so much hurt her too. When she got to the hallway on the way to her bed, she glanced at a table beside a wall. A huge bouquet of roses of all colors tied up with her own blue ribbon that she dropped the day they went riding. She picked it up and sniffed the flowers, only to find her nose touching a folded piece of paper. It was a note!

_Blondie,_

_Like the roses? Got 'em from the garden. ;)Meet me at the dock at ten PM this Friday for a surprise. _

_Love, That Thief_

_P.S. Don't listen to Boria. She's just there to bore people to death_

Rapunzel laughed, shaking her head. Oh, she should've been there in the garden to watch the chase for the roses. She was partly thinking about what the surprise was and partly wondering if Eugene watched her being tutored everyday. She couldn't wait to tell the kitchen maids about this. They've been competing to see who the most cute and romantic boyfriend was. So far, no one has ever beaten the stories of the princess and the thief.

* * *

**Friday, 12:30 PM**

Rapunzel and Eugene came back to the castle, laughing and remembering their date on the tiny boat in the water. Rapunzel silently pushed the giant double doors of the castle open. Just as she was about to leave, Eugene pulled her into a kiss, his lips brushing against hers. When he pulled away, she frowned, and he, seeing her reaction, chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, princess. I'll see you upstairs." "Alright then." she sighed, giving up. She closed the double doors as quietly as she could (but it still felt loud to her) and ran up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut, and opened the window and glanced down. She saw Eugene scaling the wall. He quickly hopped up from some boxes of vegetables next the the wall, jumped onto the soft canopy over the kitchen window. He used that as a trampoline and jumped from there to the edge of the roof. He hung off of the gutter and propelled himself up from there to get onto the roof. He climbed up the roof and hung off of her window. He flipped himself from there into her room.

Rapunzel gasped. "Eugene! I didn't know...well it sure is nice to have Flynn Rider back for a visit."

He chuckled. "You know I do this daily right?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't sleep until I hear my window bang open! And be quiet, will you? My mom doesn't know I'm with you right now." She laughed.

"I don't make that much noise, do I?" he frowned.

" 'Course you don't honey, I was just kidding."

He laughed in relief. Oh, how she loved the way he laughed. She should've kissed him on the boat instead of doing it here. _'You know, he's not going anywhere for a while. You might as well do it now.'_ her inner self told her. Oh I will do it now. I will.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rapunzel and Eugene were walking down the castle hallway, looking for something to do. Suddenly, Rapunzel pulled out a napkin and a pen, and started scribbling. "Punzy?" She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She smiled at him. "Writing down our song."

* * *

**A/N: Confused? She's making a song about their journey together. Thought it would be better ended this way :D **


	6. Fearless

**A/N: I don't know how long this one's gonna be but it just shows my rainy, romantic personality. Xtra fluffy! This song can be heard at YouTube at .com/watch?v=D2jAOJeywlE. Oh and I do love the rain :D This song belongs to Taylor Swift, and what belongs to Tangled belongs to Tangled. Three R's, Read, Review, and Reread :)**

* * *

**~Fearless~**

_I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me_

_Headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm_

_In my best dress_

_Fearless _

* * *

_~Rapunzel's P.O.V~_

Oh, how I love the rain. It sets a glow to everything its little droplets touch. It's the most romantic time of all. And on top of that, it makes his hair flop down, leaving him looking cuter than he usually does. And by he, I mean my boyfriend- and future husband- Eugene Fitzherbert, or more well known as the most wanted rogue in the kingdom, scratch that, the most famous ex-thief in the kingdom, Flynn Rider.

"You coming, Blondie?"

Oh, the sound of his voice sends a hundred volts of electricity through my body, the way he looks at me, oh, I could savor this moment for forever. He made me want to grab him and dance with him in the pouring rain, in the middle of the dirt road.

"Look, Punzy, I know I'm good looking and all but- well better than good looking, dashingly handsome- but we need to leave now if you want to get to that ball before everyone else does."

"C-coming." I stutter, and add, "You might want to get in the carriage before your suit gets ruined." His black one. The one I loved.

"You're telling me to get in? That's your best dress!" Eugene scolded and dragged me, headfirst, into the carriage.

~*o*~

We were in the carriage riding down the bumpy dirt road, and I was leaning on his shoulder. His arm was around me and he was stroking my arm with that gentle touch of his. Did I mention that whenever he touched me, it felt like I was being touched my a million electrical volts? I was trying so hard not to get caught up now, but if he noticed he didn't show it. He ran his hands through his hair, and at the sight of him, I almost died of anxiety. It was even harder with him caressing me like that...oh. I wanted him bad, and I wanted him now. My heart was thrumming so loud, it felt as if the whole world could hear me right now. I stared at him hungrily and observed every move that he made and it seemed as if my eyes were never going to leave his beautiful face. Well, now that I think about it, he did have a little smirk on his face. He'd noticed.

I wished I had telepathy as a super power instead of my magical healing powers, because it would've been useful now. I wanted to tell the carriage driver to never stop driving and make this moment right here last forever. Because right then and there, Eugene put his eyes on me, and I put mine on his. Never forget this moment, because, hands clasped, the beautiful wordless romance was enough to be remembered forever, and I don't know how it could get any better than this.

~*o*~

The ball was fun and all, but I didn't really enjoy it. Every time I got back into his arms, someone stole him away. This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to have the night of our lives, locked in each other's arms and never letting go! He saw me frowning and walked over to me. "Punzy, come with me." So I did. We got the the doorway leading outside into the pouring rain. "Blondie, what's wrong?" I sighed. "Nothing, it's just...I cant...It's just so frustrating, never getting to dance with you because someone's taken you away. I mean it happened last time, and I hadn't enjoyed it then. Not that I didn't enjoy that day, it was the best day of my life, I just-" He cut me off...with a _kiss_! The feeling of his lips against mine sent me on a thrill ride no one could ever describe. He pulled back and smiled. "Care for a dance, princess?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me head first into the pouring rain, and in my best dress too, but at that moment, I didn't really care because it couldn't get any better than this, there's nobody in the whole wide world that I would rather dance with in the pouring rain than him. A crowd formed around us, all royals, princes, princesses, kings and queens. Most of the faces in the crowd were friendly and full of awe, but there were disapproving faces too. But right then I didn't care. Right then, I was having the time of my life with the love of my life. Right then, I was fearless.

**A/N: Cute huh? SOOOOOOO sorry it was short but I did the best I could and I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Check Yes, Juliet

**A/N: Hey pplz! Sry I haven't updated in a while, it was hard to write **_**without **_**a suggestion *tapps foot impatiently* Anyway, here it is, Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, you can see it at YouTube at .com/watch?v=lcnduNaZV2g . Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW and make a suggestion while you're at it! I'll be soooooo happy if I see fifteen reviews! Hmm...how about for each review, you'll get a hug from Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, Maxie (don't tell him called him that), ALL of the pub thugs, and any Tangled Character you want...PLUS A COOKIE! Reviews are love! And in the right way, not in the other way. **

* * *

**Check Yes, Juliet**

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

* * *

It was midnight, and the wind gently rustled the leaves on the oak tree he was leaning against. Midnight. Where was she? Hadn't she gotten the note yet? Or maybe...did she forget? Or...did she even care anymore? He mentally kicked himself for thinking that. _'DON'T EVEN THINK that way, Eugene! She'll be here, she's just...what? Sleeping? Changing? Oh, man, would I love to see that- STOP IT!' _He realized what he was doing and chuckled silently to himself. What had he gotten himself into, loving her? First, she'd gotten him to call truce with Maximus, then to talk to the fr-chameleon. Now, he was talking to himself! He sighed. It was all worth it in the end. It was all worth her. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The note that he had sent her. The note that she had given back with a knowing smile.

_Punzy,_

_Meet me outside your bedroom window by midnight. Try and get out my way, if you know what I mean. Wait for the signal- a pebble at your window. I'll be by the lilacs. Good luck, Blondie._

_Love, That Thief_

He chuckled at his choice of words. Who knew that she would find another nickname for him so quickly, especially because of ol' Boria. The rain was pouring down on the dirt road in front of him and he sighed. What took her so long? He bent down and picked up a pebble. He tossed it around with his nimble hands. He held it in one hand and squeezed it tightly. He decided that if she didn't come down after this, he would give up and climb in her window to see for himself why she was taking so long.

He pulled his arm back, and like a slingshot, he released it, letting his fist snap open at the release. The pebble flew silently through the cold night breeze. It flew up to the window, but before it hit the glass, the window opened and hit the forehead of a slender brunette. Rapunzel winced and clutched her head. She let go after a moment and looked at a sheepish Eugene below her. She scowled. "EUGENE!" she hissed. "NOT FUNNY!"

They looked at each other for a moment, her glaring and him biting his lip. Suddenly, they burst into silent laughter. "Eugene," she said through silent giggles. "It's still not-"

"You know you're laughing right? So, technically it is funny, even if you say it isn't. Nobody made you the-"

"Oh, stop avoiding the subject, you know you threw the rock. Now, I need an apology."

He burst into laughter. "Or what? You're going to tell? On me?"

"Or I'm not coming down."

He stopped laughing, sighing heavily and pouting like a toddler. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Eugene."

He mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" She smirked.

He coughed. "I'm sorry."

"Pardon me? You know, we could do this all night."

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel." He moaned out, stretching each word out lazily.

"That's better. Now, help me get this down." She tossed him a long cord of tied up bed sheets.

His eyes widened. He was impressed. But then, he smirked. "Punzy, you know this isn't how I get out. I don't steal all your sheets at night. Remember? Do it. _My _way." He raised a brow with a teasing grin.

She sighed. The string of sheets came back up. She looked down her window at the canopy above the kitchen window beneath her and bit her lip in fear. "D-do I have to?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Rapunzel. We've been through this. Look, I'll count to three. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

She huffed. "I know."

He smiled, anticipatingly. "One..."

She crawled to the edge of her window, feet touching the soft fabric of the canopy.

"Two..."

She bit her lip. What if she fell? Or worse...hit her head?

"Three!"

She ignored her thoughts and slid down the canopy, screaming. She fell down, but before she could fall and break her arm, she felt a set of strong arms supporting her. He chuckled and twirled her around. She sighed in relief. He stroked her hair fondly.

"You didn't really think I'd let you get hurt, did you?"

She squinted and her lips pulled up at the corners, pretending to be deep in thought. "Hmm...well, there's the fact that you've been a thief -for who knows how long- to consider, and there was that one time, I broke my hand while riding the new horse. And then I do recall, you recently threw a _rock_ at my _face_."

He let one side of his mouth slip into a disbelieving smirk and raised a brow. "Really Rapunzel? Well, _I _remember _your father _pardoning me of my crimes. And that one time, when you fell, even if you did break your arm, who was the one who carried you all the way back to the castle? And then I _did _apologize for throwing a rock at you about five minutes ago. I really thought you'd remember that, seeing _you _were the one ordering me to apologize." He took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "Punzy, you...you know I love you- more than anything in the world- right?"

She laughed out loud. "If I didn't, why would I be here right now? Speaking of _here_, what exactly are we doing here?"

His grin spread slowly, but steadily across his face, reaching his eyes. "Remember that time we had that race? You know, when we were exploring the kingdom?"

She laughed. "You mean that race that _I _won?"

He pouted. "You do remember the cartload of apples, right? And the men carrying that absurdly large painting? And then that cage full of...chicken?" He winced as the last word came out.

"You mean the cartload full of apples that you spilled and slipped on? And then that large painting that you crashed through and and blocked your view so you fell over that cage full of chicken that _just happened_ to be open? And then they all came flying out and...feathers." She shuddered, remembering how long it took to clean them all out of her now elbow length hair.

He sighed. "Yes, those. It's time for a rematch. First one in the garden to the rose bush wins." He grinned, waiting for her response.

She raised a brow, but sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. I don't see the point of this, seeing that I'll win again, anyway."

He shook his head, chuckling. "They can shorten your curfew, but they can't shorten your confidence. Or...your beauty."

She smiled, disbelievingly. "Oh? And when did you suddenly get so poetic?"

"Just now."

"Ha. Now are we going to start or are you just going to wait here? Staring at me like that? Because ... you know, that might not be so bad."

He rolled his eyes. "On the count of three. One..."

They each put their right foot behind their left.

"Two..."

The bent over.

"Three!"

Each of them sprinted as fast as they could, smiling all the way. Rapunzel laughed, exhilaratingly. She loved the sound of the leaves rustling in the trees and the breeze of the night wind in her hair. She loved every single moment she spent with him, no matter what they did. She ran even harder and got ahead of him. He laughed and boosted his speed.

She saw the wall of the garden only about six yards away. She glanced at him while running and widened her eyes. She pulled her lips into a breathtaking smile, and his mouth gaped open. He immediately face-planted into the brick wall while she ran through the opening, laughing. He shook his head and climbed over the wall, leaping and getting in front of her by about a foot. They saw the rose bush straight ahead, and forced all their speed into their legs, running as fast as they can. Rapunzel only saw the rose bush ahead of her and was determined to win. But, when she got about four inches from touching the bush, she slammed into something...or someone? She pouted. There were no convenient carts of apples or men with paintings or even cages with chicken to help her win this time.

He chuckled, boastingly. "What? Surprised? Told you I would win." He crossed his arms and smiled.

She smiled back. She nuzzled up against his chest and he held her against him. He glanced over the garden wall, and saw that the sky was purple, with the lights in the kingdom already turned on and sparkling against the purplish pinkish sky. He smiled softly at her. "C'mon, Blondie, there's one last thing I want to show you."

She looked up questioningly at him. "And...what's that?"

He grinned and swung up a tree branch and landed on a thick branch closest to the top of the tree. He looked at her, waiting.

"Well?"

She looked at the tree nervously. "Umm..." She sighed, giving in. "Fine."

She hopped from the lower branch up to the branch Eugene was on and sat down next to him. He looked at her in shock, and chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her around to view the breathtaking kingdom. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. And they fell asleep in that exact position. Together.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Huh? Yeah, XTRA fluff. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Pweeeeeeeez? Rmbr the hugs?**


	8. Jump Then Fall

**A/N: Okay, (and infinity on the o's) SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE THREE TO FIVE MONTHS OR SO BECAUSE I WAS GROUNDED BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR FOR U GUYS OUT THERE AND THAT'S NO EXCUSE SO I PROMISE I'LL WORK REEAAAAAL HARD ON TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY BUILD UP TO ITS FULL AWESOMENESS SO SIT BACK AND WATCH DA SPARKS FL-Y! Yeah, I know, stupid apology, but I tried. And again, it's Taylor Swift. Oh, stop with the groaning, this one's gonna be awesome and very flufftacular! You can see this one at Youtube at .com/watch?v=1goPri9QPCA . I own NOTHING. Three R's- Read, Review, and Reread! Lolz!**

**Jump Then Fall**

_Whoa, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you _

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm a stay through it all so_

_Jump then fall_

"Tell me a story." He gently tucked her in and grinned, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to her on top of the covers. "Come _on_, Blondie! I've told you millions already! I'm running out of material here!" Rapunzel put on her puppy dog eyes. "Aww, please, Eugene? _Pretty please_?" He sighed. "You know I'm a wreck when you do that. Okay, alright, but you've got to sing to me. Deal?" She smiled. "Deal!" He chuckled. "_Okay, so there was once a king, and he ruled with all his adoring citizens..."_

o~*~o

_"...and they all lived happily ever after. The End."_ He looked down at her and smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. He gently kissed her forehead. "Someday," he whispered, "I _will_ collect."

o~*~o

Rapunzel woke up with a yawn to see Eugene lying next to her, watching her with adoring hazel eyes. She smiled. "Hey." He grinned. "Morning. Hey, I never did hear you sing to me." She sighed. "Do I have to?" "Yes, yes you do." He smirked. "Make one up. I love it when you do that." She pursed her lips, thinking. "Okay.

_I like the way you sound in the morning,"_ She tapped his nose and he chuckled.

_"We're all alone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard."_

"Is that it?" He asked, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah. I've got to go make breakfast now." She smiled at him and headed for the door, when he tugged on her arm. She turned around. "Yeah?" He grinned. "Don't burn yourself." She laughed as he pulled her up facing him and kissed her on her nose. "I won't. And if I remember correctly, it was you who burned yourself when you tried to make me cookies on Valentine's Day." He bit his lip, smiling. "Touché." She laughed and pulled him down the stairs with her.

o~*~o

"Babababa, daaa da da dum da da dum," Rapunzel hummed quietly to herself while scrubbing a cupcake tray. She dipped a small brush into a small cup of cooking oil and oiled each of the holes. She heard yelling out the window, and looked out to see Eugene running from the gardeners yet again holding a bunch of flowers. She laughed and he disappeared from sight and the gardeners stopped in front of her, panting. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist. "That's a bit much, don't you think?" She realized she was filling a hole up with cooking oil and released the brush. She looked around to find Eugene with his bundle of daises held out in front of her. He grinned. "I think it's best to keep away from the garden for now." She laughed and leaned against him while finishing the oiling and pouring the batter in. She loved how his hair flopped down over his face when it was wet. He was wet? She giggled. "How'd you get so wet?" He smirked. "Gardeners caught me red-handed. And...sprayed me with a hose." She laughed. Key to her heart? It's spelled Eugene Fitzherbert. "Anyway, I hope you like daisies. 'S all I managed to grab." Yep, all she ever wanted. Him, not the daisies.

o~*~o

"Sing to me." He was tucking her in again. "Only if you tell me a story." He grinned. "Deal."


End file.
